The Gladden Fields
The Free Peoples of the Land of the Yellow Iris is a faction created by recneps in the Gladden Fields. They are currently at peace with Gundabad as Gundabad has many camps in the area, thus making any hostilities unfavorable. The Recneps, or miner49er876, is trying to recruit more members into the faction, as well as flatten land for a huge fortress-city West of the waypoint, so far the flattening is still in progress but is on its way to being complete, this is mostly worked on by Sebrom as Miner just runs around in circles shooting orcs, but more importantly tells sebrom to keep working and randomly kills sebrom whenever he gets bored. In the past, they fought a war with the Dwarves. This war started with the murder of GLASSDUCK by recneps, due to the fact that GLASS had a bounty on him for murder. The war was fought mainly at Erebor, with the peoples of the Gladden sneaking in and murdering people, then returning home with the loot. The war ended after SquatchThunder, the Dwarven high king, was killed by recneps in a 3v5 battle. Because of that victory, the peoples of both factions, excepting a few people such as Squatch and recneps, started swearing and yelling at each other. Joetatoe got mad and said "NO MORE WAR." There was NO MORE WAR. The Gladden considers this a victory, but the dwarves might as well. Miner49er876, or Recneps, was strongly allied with Lorien, during Celleborn's original rule, and under Cookminer's house system, had a somewhat honorary House of Lorien consisting of this faction. However, relations with the new, and old, lord, Celleborn, are not so cordial due to the fact that the other elven kings, Faelon and SinzPet, do not like him, and the fact that some players from Lorien griefed the city of Caras Ninglor, although unencouraged by Celleborn, still have had perverse effects upon their relations. Sebrom56 who was first a Gundabad Orc originally met Miner in Breeland, Sebrom and his friend stood face to face with Miner in fear as they wore simple iron armour, when Miner asked, 'what faction are you going to' Sebrom simply replied 'Gundabad' Miner accepting of this, let Sebrom go on his merry way, then he journeyed far to the Misty Mountains to only be displeased with Goblin town. Sebrom knowing Miner and seeing him as a powerful player asked if it was too late to join Miner, 'It's never too late', tired, he arrived at the Gladden Fields a day later, and built a wooden house, Sebrom first saw true battle when Shadow husk attacked, after being killed many times by ShadowHusk he finally trapped him in a simple quagmire trap, he then gathered the Mithril and equipped it, Sebrom ran onto the battle field to aid his once faction ally Brainstorm, in a Misunderstanding Aidansebastian slew Sebrom and then himself was taken down by Mewarmy and the mewgacy began, later on Sebrom while Miner left to go somewhere, was attacked by Spoangitybob, and killed like 80 times, Spoang and Sebrom despite the killings became good buddies, and drank vodka together, after a short friendship The Young gladden warrior struck Spoangitybob down with the sticky stick of DEATH,later on... after many attacks from Mewarmy, Sebrom built his walls up high and when Mew jumped them with his horse he simply pushed his horse off killing it and causing outrage to all Rohan players at the time, after increasing his power by a ton he started spec ops in Mirkwood after his companion Shadow had failed an attack and after one week of being undercover he finally murdered Faelon, this was the final move that cut off relations between the Gladden and Lothlorien, The assassin picked up the Mirkwood bow and chucked it in his fire, this caused yet again outrage, but to the whole server, now the white council and Unity had their eyes fixed on Sebrom, not much later he killed Faelon again, causing a ban, Sebrom did his time and soon became the only active player in the faction for a while, after a week Miner finally returned, Sebrom has since killed multiple God mith assailants and is second in command at the Gladden Fields. People are now scared of entering because of the methods Miner and Sebrom use to defend their home Some liken them to terrorists and monsters. Members of this faction are also undoubtedly skilled assassins and are come to when someone needs to die, nobody knows their hitlist, as it's kept very hush hush, but high standard players should worry. Members include: Lord and Enforcer of the Free Peoples of the Land of the Yellow Iris Recneps, General and heir to the throne Sebrom, Lady of the Gladden Sweethotcakes.